streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Zangief
|formas = Mech-Zangief |alineamiento = Legal neutral |1er juego = Street Fighter II |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = |act voz-eeuu = |act cap mov = |act reales = Andrew Bryniarski (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) }} |Zangief, saga Street Fighter IV}} |Zangief, Street Fighter V}} , también conocido como el , es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter creados por Capcom. Apareció por primera vez como uno de los protagonistas en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Es un héroe nacional ruso que siempre se ve luchando por la gloria de su país. Apariencia Zangief es un luchador enorme, pesando 115 kg y midiendo 214 cm, colocandolo entre los personajes más altos en el plantel de la saga Street Fighter. Desde su debut con el videojuego Street Fighter II: The World Warrior en el año 1991, Zangief ha sido retratado con una barba y un corte de cabello mohawk, junto con una formación en forma de forma exclusiva de pelo en el pecho de su torso y en sus espinillas. Su cuerpo masivo está casi completamente cubierto con cicatrices de sus combates contra osos salvajes en las áreas áridas y remotas de Siberia. El vestuario de Zangief consiste en simples calzoncillos boxer deportivos de lucha libre profesional de color rojo con un cinturón dorado, junto con brazaletes de color rojo y dorado, además de botas rojas de lucha libre. En una de sus ilustraciones conceptuales, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y tenía un tatuaje de ancla marinera en su brazo izquierdo. Mantendría la camiseta tank-top en casi todos sus retratos para los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II (excepto los videojuegos Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival y Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix), con el fin de poder indicar al jugador cual de los colores eligió para él. A partir del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, Zangief estuvo adornado con una capa roja que se quita antes de iniciar sus combates. La capa se convirtió en un accesorio aceptado de su imagen, habiendo sido mostrado primero con esta en la película Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie del año 1994. Aunque las interpretaciones 3D modernas de Zangief hasta ahora no lo mostraron con su capa, todavía es representado usándola antes de los combates en su secuencia final para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Personalidad Nacido y criado en la Unión Soviética, Zangief es un personaje increíblemente patriótico que ha sido motivado de alguna manera a luchar por su Madre Patria en cada combate que ha estado alguna vez. El videojuego Street Fighter II: The World Warrior representa que Zangief era de la URSS cuando éste fue publicado en el año 1991. La Unión Soviética dejó de existir como tal a finales del año 1991, pero debido al uso intensivo de la iconografía soviética en y alrededor del personaje de Zangief, incluyendo su escenario local (una planta siderúrgica completada con el logotipo de hoz y martillo gigantes grabado en el suelo), Zangief fue representado como procedente de la URSS hasta una fecha tan extensa como el año 1998, cuando el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 fue publicado (aunque justificadamente, los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha tienen lugar entre el primer y segundo videojuego, lo que significa que la URSS todavía existía en ese entonces). En el videojuego Street Fighter IV publicado en el año 2008, fue la primera vez que Zangief fue representado como siendo de la Federación de Rusia. La personalidad de Zangief ha variado desde una multimedia a otra en la saga Street Fighter, pero sobre todo ha sido retratado como un peleador muy valiente y táctico que es propenso a temperamentos rápidos, y siempre es muy competitivo. Es un hombre que está muy orgulloso de su físico, y constantemente menosprecia las estructuras musculares más pequeñas de sus adversarios y culpa a las derrotas de estos por sus físicos más pequeños. A pesar de su mal carácter, Zangief ha demostrado a veces ser más de naturaleza gentil con un buen sentido del humor, ingresando a un torneo en una ocasión en parte para ganar la admiración de un grupo de niños alumnos escolares. De acuerdo con el manual de instrucciones del videojuego Street Fighter II': Special Championship Edition para la plataforma Sega Mega Drive, Zangief se describe como "afable, con un gran sentido del humor, y totalmente sin miedo". Zangief puede ser fácilmente engañado por su abrumador sentido de patriotismo hacia su país de origen. En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, se reveló que las intenciones de el "Presidente" de Rusia para Zangief son sólo con fines políticos, aunque Zangief no se da cuenta de esto y sigue luchando por la gloria y el honor de Rusia, sin importar cual pueda ser la razón. Cuando no esta luchando, Zangief disfruta del jopak (baile cosaco), y la sopa borscht. Algunas de las cosas que no le gustan incluyen a las mujeres jóvenes (porque los ve como una distracción), osos que no saben cómo luchar adecuadamente, y (según el manual del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo para la plataforma 3DO) movimientos de proyectiles como "Hadoken", "Yoga Fire" y "Tiger Shot". Concepto El nombre Zangief posiblemente esta derivado del peleador soviético de lucha libre profesional Victor Zangiev en la vida real, un antiguo amateur soviético que se entrenó como profesional en NJPW, y que también compitió internacionalmente en WCW y UWF. El nombre prototípico de Zangief era Vodka Gobalsky. La biografía de Zangief aparentemente juega sobre la asociación entre los regímenes stalinistas y programas de atletismo financiados por el estado que utilizan drogas de musculación, después de la dominación de la Unión Soviética en el Campeonato Mundial de Halterofilia del año 1954. Su apariencia fue influenciada posiblemente por varios peleadores de lucha libre profesional que participaron de NJPW, durante el período de tiempo que se desarrolló el videojuego Street Fighter II, en los años finales de la década 1980 y principios del año 1990. Específicamente, su físico es similar al del luchador soviético Salman Hashimikov, mientras que su apariencia facial, incluyendo la barba, parecen ser una leve guiño hacia el luchador "Dr. Death" Steve Williams, que fue un participante principal de la Lucha Libre Profesional Japonesa a lo largo de las décadas 1980 y 1990. Zangief es similar a la versión original Birdie del año 1987, ya que ambos personajes son representados como hombres muy grandes, con corte de cabello mohawk. Zangief también es similar en términos de constitución y estilo de lucha a Mike Haggar de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight, cuya movimiento spinning clothesline él emula, sin mencionar que su traje alternativo en el videojuego Street Fighter IV es un guiño al vestuario original de Mike Haggar. Existe una teoría apoyada por el videojuego Saturday Night Slam Masters para la plataforma Super Nintendo Entertainment System, de que Mike Haggar y Zangief se conocen entre sí como antiguos colegas de lucha libre profesional, antes de que Mike se convirtiera en el alcalde de Metro City. Biografía Street Fighter Alpha 2 Zangief es un héroe nacional ruso apodado el "Ciclón Rojo". El Presidente prometió a Zangief el pleno apoyo del país a cambio de que viajara alrededor del mundo y demostrara el poderío de la Unión Soviética (y para mejorar su imagen en el exterior, un objetivo del cual Zangief no tuvo conocimiento alguno). Durante sus viajes a demostrar su poderío ruso, Zangief se encontró con Birdie, y las dos intercambiaron opiniones sobre sus apariencias. Más tarde, Zangief se encuentra con Ken Masters, a quien llama un "niño de mamá", enfureciendolo y comenzando una pelea. Después de derrotar a Ken, aparece el Presidente, felicitando a Zangief, que es enviado luego a entrenar en la remota Siberia (aunque con un presupuesto limitado). Se debe destacar que en todas sus apariciones, el Presidente nunca es explícitamente identificado por su nombre, pero tiene más de un parecido con el ex presidente soviético en la vida real, Mijail Gorbachov. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Bajo las órdenes de el Presidente soviético, Zangief es enviado a combatir a las fuerzas de Shadaloo, que están empezando a extender su corrupción en Rusia. Zangief encuentra muchos combatientes en el camino, entablando amistad con algunos de estos, tales como E. Honda y R. Mika. Se cree que perdió ante Blanka antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo final de destruir el dispositivo Psycho Drive; sin embargo, en su secuencia final, él y E. Honda hacen equipo para poder destruirlo (la canonicidad de esta secuencia final es dudosa). En la secuencia final de R. Mika, ella siguió a Zangief mientras él destruía el dispositivo Psycho Drive, y Zangief la protegió de los enormes escombros que se derrumbaron cuando la base comenzó a cayendo a colapsarse. Al parecer, su historia es una mezcla de ambos. Sin embargo, el dispositivo Psycho Drive se destruido por alguien, por lo menos, y Zangief regresa a Rusia satisfecho. Street Fighter II Participa en el segundo torneo World Warrior, organizado por Shadaloo, a instancias del Presidente soviético, pero resulta derrotado. Después del torneo, insatisfecho con el resultado, regresa a entrenar en los yermos de Rusia, practicando su lucha libre profesional contra los osos salvajes. Con el tiempo, es contactado por la organización de lucha libre profesional más grande del mundo, con miras de firmar con el "Ciclón Rojo" para su promoción. Zangief en un principio se niega, diciendo que está menos interesado en el dinero que en traer honor a Rusia mediante la demostración de la fortaleza rusa. Es prometido con un mejor escenario en el cual demostrar mejor sus grandes habilidades, con enfrentamientos vistos por millones de espectadores. Debido a la obvia ayuda que esto traeria a su voluntad de mostrar la fuerza de Rusia, Zangief acepta gustosamente.YouTube: SF HD Remix Zangief's Ending Street Fighter IV Zangief ingresa al torneo organizado por S.I.N. para demostrar a sus fans más jóvenes (algunos de los cuales están empezando a declamar que los artistas marciales son mejores) que todavía tiene lo necesario. Después del torneo, Zangief frenéticamente se percata de que no se había conseguido un souvenir, y dice: "Ni siquiera entiendo lo que el último tipo estaba diciendo antes de que lo venciera". A continuación tiene una idea y se toma una fotografía sosteniendo al derrotado Seth (personaje jefe principal y anfitrión del torneo) con un agarre de llave sobre la cabeza, que es entonces vista por los jóvenes fans que reconocen a Seth como el "tipo malo de la TV".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xO1LvvUAo8 Street Fighter V Zangief se ha confirmado como uno de los personajes disponibles que regresa en éste videojuego nuevo.YouTube: Street Fighter V Zangief Trailer Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga Marvel vs. Capcom Saga Street Fighter EX Saga SNK vs. Capcom Capcom Fighting Jam Street Fighter × Tekken Otras apariciones Street Fighter II (manga) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Street Fighter II V Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Street Fighter (UDON) Wreck-It Ralph Jugabilidad Zangief fue un personaje que revolucionó las salas arcade debido a su estilo de combate, hasta entonces totalmente único. Su estilo de lucha característico es lucha libre profesional esta pensado obviamente para que sea un personaje de corto alcance, con lanzamientos devastadores y potentes movimientos básicos. Esto le hace alguien difícil de enfrentar en rangos cercanos, aunque a menudo tiene problemas con adversarios con movimientos de proyectiles. Muchos de sus movimientos son más complicados de lograr, debido a las maniobras de 360º requeridas a introducir con la palanca de mando/cruceta para realizar los movimientos, haciendo de él un personaje para jugadores avanzados. Esto, junto con el hecho de que varios de sus movimientos incorporan giros, es probablemente la base para su apodo de luchador como el "Ciclón Rojo". Además, Zangief naturalmente carece de gran alcance, y muchos de sus movimientos tienen un tiempo de inicio bastante extenso; esto le hace bastante vulnerable a movimientos de proyectiles y lo convierte en un destino ideal para muchos personajes más rápidos. Zangief es uno de los más lentos de todos los personajes en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, y representa un blanco objetivo bastante grande, sin embargo, es considerado un personaje de alto nivel (high-tier). A partir de sus recientes apariciones, tiene varios medios para eludir los movimientos de proyectiles, tales como los movimientos "Double Lariat" y "Banishing Flat", la capacidad de caminar exitosamente sin interrupción alguna durante la aplicación de la versión EX Special de su movimiento "Flying Power Bomb", y la habilidad de agarrar adversarios fuera de la gran mayoría de sus movimientos terrestres a través de su movimiento "Spinning Piledriver". En la mayoría de sus encarnaciones, Zangief es extremadamente peligroso contra adversarios de domino "terrestre", ya que es capaz de obligarlos a bloquear ataques regulares para que pueda fijarlos en su lugar y así aplicarles un poderoso lanzamiento o agarre. "Spinning Piledriver" era el único movimiento especial más dañino en la saga Street Fighter II hasta la introducción de T. Hawk, y es capaz de "arrastrar" adversarios desde una distancia sorprendente. Su movimiento "Flying Stomach" fue también el único movimiento estándar capaz de aturdir a un personaje con un solo golpe en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II. En el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, un "Mecha Zangief" fue introducido. Esta es una versión todavía más lenta de Zangief que no puede bloquear; sin embargo, recibe daños reducidos de casi todo, solo excluyendo los movimientos de tipo rayos de energía. También no se puede detener, sufriendo sólo una ligera des-aceleración cuando es golpeado por casi cualquier cosa, y obtiene un movimiento similar a "Yoga Blast", "Siberian Breath". El videouego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes traería a Zangief de regreso nuevamente y le dio la capacidad de transformarse en Mecha Zangief, haciéndolo más viable contra personajes veloces; conservaría esta capacidad en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Super Combos Zangief tiene un movimiento Hyper Combo en equipo único exclusivo de los dos primeros videojuegos crossover: "Double Final Atomic Buster". Corre hacia su adversario de manera similar a su movimiento "Flying Powerbomb". Si el movimiento llega a conectar con el adversario, su compañero de equipo aparece del otro lado, y ambos saltar más allá de la parte superior de la arena, para entonces precipitarse estrellándose abajo unos segundos más tarde con un explosivo martinete no-giratorio. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, tiene un poderoso Ultra Combo llamado "Ultimate Atomic Buster", que es un poderosa versión del movimiento "Final Atomic Buster", que servia como su movimiento Super Combo. Su segundo movimiento Ultra Combo fue "Siberian Blizzard". En el videojuego Street Fighter V, tiene un movimiento Critical Art llamado "Borshoi Russian Suplex", en el cual agarra a su adversario y le aplica un suplex devastador para aplastarle. Citas y frases * "I am...the Red Cyclone!" ("¡Yo soy el ciclón rojo!") Música de escenario Curiosidades * Mike Haggar (quien tiene un estilo de lucha similar a Zangief, como se explicó anteriormente) también entrena luchando contra animales letales, en su caso, lamias/tiburones sarda. *El nuevo movimiento Ultra Combo de Zangief, "Siberian Blizzard", termina con un movimiento que es muy similar al movimiento Kinniku Driver (movimiento especial del protagonista de la serie manga y anime Kinnikuman). * De acuerdo con su frase de victoria contra Dee Jay en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, Zangief escucha música de Piotr Ilich Chaikovski. * Su nombre fue mencionado en el videojuego de lucha Saturday Night Slam Master (Muscle Bomber en Japón) por Biff Slamkovich (Aleksey Zalazof) durante su frase de derrota "Comrade Zangief was right! You all play cheap!" ("¡El camarada Zangief tenía razón! ¡Todos ustedes juegan sucio!"), dando a entender que podría ser amigo de Zangief. * Existen varias ilustraciones de Zangief que lo representan con un ligero chorro de sangre filtrándose de una de sus gruesas venas sobre su cabeza, como su ilustración retrato para la pantalla versus y de selección de personaje en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. Aunque también aparece así en las versiones de arcade para Japón, ese detalle aparece censurado en las versiones arcade occidentales. * Hasta la fecha, los videojuegos Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Pocket Fighter originalmente en Japón) y SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium son los únicos en los cuales Zangief utiliza movimientos Super Combo basados en el baile cosaco (Jopak). * En la secuencia final de Makoto para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Zangief puede verse entre los luchadores derrotados por Makoto. * En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, Zangief era un personaje de tremenda potencia con el mayor vigor y resistencia al aturdimiento en ese videojuego. Muchos lo consideraban demasiado poderoso y fue atenuado para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Sin embargo, incluso con estos cambios, Zangief sigue teniendo la mayor posibilidad de daños, incluyendo su primer movimiento Ultra Combo, siendo el movimiento más dañino en ese videojuego. *Aunque Zangief fue concebido originalmente como un rival de Guile, ya que provienen de U.R.S.S. y EE.UU., respectivamente, su comportamiento hacia Guile asimismo se refiere a su reconocimiento por sus compartidos patriotismos y cortes de cabello. Es más bien por medio de las tensiones de la Guerra Fría en la vida real, que perduraba en el fandom estadounidense a finales de la década 1980 y principios de la década 1990, que todavía se promovía esta representación "no oficial"; no sólo la película cinematográfica del año 1994 en imagen real le retrata como un villano de Shadaloo, sino que notas documentales y entrevistas con los realizadores de la película Wreck-It Ralph, mostraban que la influencia de la audiencia predominaban en que Zangief fuera un villano debido a las tensiones nacionales. ** En vez, algunas adaptaciones han representado a Zangief como rival de Ryu, demostrado en la película de imagen real del año 1994 Street Fighter: La Última Batalla (cuando Zangief, trabajando para M. Bison, enfrenta a Ryu que viste su karategi blanco característico y más tarde asiste a él y Ken en ayudar a los rehenes de M. Bison a escapar de la base que esta a punto de colapsar), en la serie anime Street Fighter II V (donde Zangief, trabajando para Shadaloo, le es ordenado capturar a Ryu, que conduce a una escaramuza entre los dos) y la película anime Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation (en donde Ryu defiende a Shun de Zangief luchando contra él brutalmente). Su frase de victoria hacia Ryu en el videojuego Street Fighter IV implica que los dos han luchado durante los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter II y Ryu habría sido quien ganó. * Zangief tiene una fotografía de Vega en su espejo, como se ve en su secuencia final para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Es común que los luchadores (especialmente los boxeadores) tengan una imagen de su rival colocada en el marco de su espejo (sobre la fotografía está escrito algo así como "idiota" en japonés, tal vez porque tienen diferentes puntos de vista sobre la belleza). * Debido a que los Osos Grizzly no son originarios de Siberia y Rusia, Zangief posiblemente lucha contra Osos Pardos Ussuri, que son similares a los osos pardos, pero son nativos al noreste de Rusia, y el doble de grandes. ** Otras fuentes indican generalmente que él lucha contra Osos Kodiak, pero son principalmente nativos de Alaska, con la región de Kamchatka (en el oriente de Rusia, cerca del Estrecho de Bering) siendo solo su hábitat secundario. * En los cómics de Street Fighter publicados por UDON, los diálogos de Zangief siempre aparecen escritos en letras amarillo sobre globos de texto rojos, al igual que la bandera roja de URSS con su emblema de martillo y hoz amarillos, para demostrar su gran devoción a su tierra natal. Además, la escritura está en negrita y cursiva la mayoría de las veces, indicativo de qué tan fuerte él habla generalmente (una excepción es su atónito y tranquilo "This is wrestling...?", "Esto es lucha libre...?", después de que Rainbow Mika lo derrota en la historia adicional incluida en el nº 13). * Teniendo 7'.025 "(214 cm) de altura, Zangief es el sexto personaje más alto de toda la saga Street Fighter, detrás de (en este orden preciso) Birdie, Sagat, Q, T. Hawk y Hugo. * En su frase de victoria contra el personaje Kuma en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, Zangief critica a Kuma, diciéndole que "Bears in Siberia are much fiercer! You are like kitten!" ("¡Osos en Siberia ser más feroces! ¡Tú eres como gatito!"). * En el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival para la plataforma Game Boy Advance, en el modo Time Attack "Fight Akuma", si el jugador continúa presionando el botón de Puño Ligero mientras utiliza a como personaje Zangief a una distancia muy cercana. Esto obligará a Shin Akuma a que se agache inmediatamente, siendo forzado a permanecer agachado mientras el jugador continúe presionando del botón de Puño Ligero jugando como Zangief. Esta particularidad no funciona con el resto de los otros personajes. Cultura popular * En el episodio 9 de la serie anime Yu Yu Hakusho, claramente se puede ver de pie en el fondo a un personaje extremadamente parecido a Zangief. Sin embargo, tiene una cicatriz en el pecho en lugar de su cabello corporal en forma triangular. Esto puede haber sido un homenaje hacia ambos Zangief y Sagat. * En la serie manga y anime Hayate no Gotoku! (capítulo 113 del manga, episodio 15 del anime), Zangief se dirige a Nagi y le prepara algunos ramen. También es parodiado como un matón al ver su pelo en el pecho, corte de cabello y barba, aunque en ambos casos el lleva gafas. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Character_Select_Zangief_by_UdonCrew.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SFXT-Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Art-Zangief.jpg|''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Street-Fighter-V 2015 10-01-15 012.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' Capturas de pantalla Zangief_animated_movie.png|''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' Zangief_V_Pullum.png|''Street Fighter EX2'' Sprites Referencias en:Zangief Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken